Corpse Party: Painful souls
by Steam-fire demon
Summary: Nine kids at Kurusagi High, or known as Camp Blood high, do a charm for a little event. But for their surprise, their charm turns into a major blood bath, in which those nine kids try to survive and find each other. Weird summary. Implied Percy x Nico, Annabeth x Percy, Leo x OFC, Jason x Piper. Percy, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Chiron, Piper, OFC, Leo, Jason must find a way out.
1. Chapter 1

"Uah. Urgh." I hold my head as I lifted from the ground.

Damn, that was a pretty hard fall. I stood up, only to fall back down with a soft thud. Shit, my foot must have been sprained. But, where am I? And where are the other's I came with? I crawl to my student ID that I just noticed as I fell. Oh right, I almost forgot. My 'Sachiko ever After' charm piece. I look up to the ceiling as I recalled the events not so long ago.

_"Once upon a time, a school nurse had been living near Heavenly Host_ _Elementary. She was loved by everyone in that school, all the kids crowded around her. But one day, as she was walking down the steps, she had lost her footing due to her heel breaking. I know that sounds dumb, but breaking heels on steps are always bad. Anyway, the teacher fell and upon impact of the floor below, her thin neck snapped. Crushing her air way, suffocating her. All the while, her daughter, Sachiko Shinozaki, was reported missing. Sometimes, in an hour around this time, you can hear her soft footsteps in the halls. And then she slowly knock's on a door, and ask's 'Is anyone still there?'" Thalia says._

_As soon as she finished, a soft knock came on the door. Followed by a weird wind that blowed away the lit fire._

_"Is anyone here?" A small voice said._

_"Thalia, what the fuck are you doing?!" Annabeth screamed._

_"Hey dumbass, news flash, IM NOT NEAR THE DOOR!" Thalia shouted._

_Annabeth felt Thalia's hand on her backside. Annabeth mentally slapped herself._

_"Someone better flick the lights on, before I start freaking out." Piper almost started crying, she has a fear of the dark._

_"But the lights are near the door." Percy whined._

_"Stop being a bitch and do it then!" Piper yelled at him._

_Percy didn't want to argue so he inched to the door, which is slightly open._

_"Fuck that." Percy looked back, only to have the group have a look of sheer horror. "What?"_

_Hein was the first to point. Percy inched his face to look behind him. And that's when everyone started screaming. Hein, the loudest. The light's flickered on, and Thalia bursted out laughing. Hein started crying, trying to slap Thalia. Percy didn't get it, untill the Brown eyes of his teacher, Mr. Chiron. Behind him, was the school's weirdo (Or so Percy says.), Nico di Angelo. He was smirking, he was known for doing that. But for some reason, he sometimes acted cheery and happy, which did _not_ suit him._

_"AHAHAHAH, oh my god guys. You should have seen the look on your face's. HAHAHAH!" Thalia held her stomach and she was dying from laughter._

_Hein, again, tried to slap her. In which she did. After Thalia had stopped laughing, she became serious._

_"Ok guys. Today is going to be a sad day for us. But I have a way we can all be connected. Hein, this Sachiko ever After charm will link us forever, us being friends no matter what." Thalia looked at Hein with a smile. "So, how this works is that you have to gather around."_

_Everyone gathered around Thalia. In total, nine people._

_"And now, grab a piece of this little paper doll, dig your nails in if you have to." Thalia said, cheerily._

_Nico seemed closer to Percy than what Percy wanted, but he shrugged it off._

_"And now, all you have to do is chant 'Sachiko, we of you' nine times in your head. Or ten if you count Sachiko. Count one for each of us and then one more for Sachiko in your head, Okay?" Everyone nodded._

_After a few moments later, everyone opened their eyes and Thalia said, "Is everyone ready?"_

_"Okay, three, two, one, Pull!" The paper doll ripped into nine different piece's._

_"Hehe, I guess it worked!" Nico closed his eyes and smiled at a thought._

_"Okay, everyone. Picture time!" Piper took out her phone and ushered everyone together._

_Jason, Percy, and Leo being in the back, with Chiron. Annabeth, Hein, Nico, and Thalia in the front. Piper snapped the shot._

_Just as everyone was talking, a rather forceful shake shook the school. An earthquake? That thought was answered when the light's flickered and the ground cracked. Everyone fell on their ass's. That's when it stopped, no one had time to even get up when the ground beneath them fell into a dark pit._

_"WAHHH!"_

_"EEEEAAAAAAAA!"_

_The scream's of the nine people around them burned in each other's ears as the darkness swallowed them._

The thought made me shiver. I was looking at my charm piece when I heard a small moan. I looked up. Nico and Annabeth were slowly waking up.

"Guys!" I called to them, and they got up to help me up.

"Where do you think we are?" Annabeth asked me.

"No idea." Nico answered for me.

"Well, where ever we are, we got to find a way out, and to find our friends. Who by the way, didn't show up." I said, leading my girlfriend to the door, to open it. What else?

I opened it with ease, and the three of us went down the hall way. After a few, what seemed like hours, Nico found something.

"It says, "Welcome to Heavenly Host. Kids who are caught running in the hallways, may be killed on sight." Wow, deep stuff huh?" Nico smirks.

I cant stand it when he does that, even now!

"Hmm, that seem's...odd. Why would there be such a note in a school for little kids." Annabeth picked the paper from the wall and ripped it in shreds.

"I don't know about you, but I think you shouldn't have done that. But who gives two shits about a school that has been demolished to the ground! Hehehehe." Nico says with a giant grin on his face.

"True, but it seem's bad to do that." Annabeth says as we head down another hall way.

"Hey, anyone got something for my...you know." Nico seem's ashamed to say it.

"Eww come on Nico, now? Why cant you wait 'till we get outside?" I groan.

It's nasty to think about Nico's problem on his butt. I shiver.

"Hey, it's not my fault it's infected! Maybe if _Someone_ didn't push me off the cliff into the water, then we wouldn't have this problem." Nico shot back at me.

Annabeth digs in her small purse she always carries. And then she hands Nico a small cream thing.

"Thanks. Now all I gotta do is slicker up my pooper." Nico has a mischievous grin on his face.

He ran off to the bathroom we visited a while ago. Waiting like three minuets, Nico came back.

"Sorry for the wait, I got sorta lost." Nico said. "We should rest, I passed by an Infirmary on the way back."

Walking for seconds, we got to the Infirmary and lucky us, they had beds! But only two.

"Hmm, were in a pickle, aren't we? Annabeth and Percy, go to the corner." Nico ordered us.

Once we got comfy, Nico came in after us. He curled up next to me like a kitten, and then fell asleep.

* * *

After, like, twenty minuets of sleeping, us three heard a cry.

"Leeeeooo! Where are you!" It was Hein's voice, and she sounded like she was crying.

Nico got up, saying "I'll go check it out."

"I'll go to." Annabeth got up.

"Percy, you need rest, since you have a sprained ankle. Annabeth stay with him. It would be better off to have both of you here than one." Nico pushed Annabeth down softly.

He left the room, but when he did, my body felt like it couldn't move, even Annabeth couldn't move. And she was next to me. I couldn't talk either.

'What the fuck is this?' I thought. 'This happened when Nico left, come back you idiot.'

**Nico's POV**

Hmm, I don't find Hein anywhere. On that matter, I just realized that my _important_ paper doll scrap went missing. Well damn. So what I did was stroll away from my path to find the bathroom again.

I was walking back to the Infirmary when I heard a voice call out my name, and then a small _thud_. My eyes widened. And I inched my head behind me.

"NOOOO!" I scream.

No no no no no no no no no NO! Shit! Fuck my life! Now Percy and Annabeth must hate me. Two cut in half bodies were behind me. Oh no, oh no! I fall to my knees. And I start crying and screaming. The love of my life, dead. And I just left them.

**Percy's POV**

I heard screaming from not that far. I felt like screaming, since blood marks and trails leaked out of the cracks in the room.

'Shit, why is that person screaming?' I thought.

"Saaacchaaaan." Someone echoed.

"Saaancchaaan." It said again.

I looked to my left, my eyes moved to the left. A shadow, not much bigger than me, was staring straight at me and Annabeth. It's eyes were like slit's, and then they widened. Shadow's poured into our mouth's and lifted somethings that I couldn't see. I couldn't even hear the person screaming and crying anymore. My insides felt like lava, and I swear I can hear Annabeth screaming and choking.

"WHY! PERCY! ANNABETH, IM SO SORRY!" I heard the screaming again, and it sounded like Nico.

What? Why was he sorry? I'm confused. But it seemed to stop the stun we had, just in time for the shadow thing to tackle me to the ground. I managed to get the thing off me, after a few moments of not getting bitten. But the fucking door had strands of hair. At that point, I was ready to snap.

"NICO, HELP!" Annabeth pulled the strands of hair while having a wild look on her face.

**Nico's POV**

I look up, I had stopped crying and screaming, only to hear Annabeth scream out. I stood up and ran to the Infirmary. But to find Percy and Annabeth panting and scared out of their wits. I was far away enough to not have them see me.

"Oh my god! You're alive!" I ran to them.

Percy just looked at me with pure hatred, why though?

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why didn't you come back sooner?! Have to make us go through all that! We were almost killed because of you!"

"But-"

"And what's with you smirking all the time? Cant you see this is serious? Nine kids waking up in a freak school, knowing nothing! You idiot son of a bitch! Is that what you wanted? To let us die? WHY DIDN'T YOU GET BACK SOONER!?" He yelled as he smack me.

"All I wanted was for you to get some rest." I say in a quiet voice.

"BULLSHIT! 'We would be together always' my fucking ass!" Percy stood up.

"Percy, stop saying those things to Nico." Annabeth crossed her arms, clearly upset about Percy breaking off on me.

"No, this idiot left us to die! You fuck! How could you do that, I thought we were friends!" Percy smacked me again.

"I'm sorry." I say meekly.

But I can feel the tears coming again, and my ranting.

"Fuck you! I didn't know that you could have died in there! You know what? I thought I liked you, but you're just a dumb bitch! What the fuck does Annabeth see in you? I knew I should've listened to Jason, you single minded whore! Percy would never say this to me!" I ran off crying.

Before I left, I saw Percy's face reflected hurt, but it was just a flash.

* * *

After walking around for a while, I stopped crying, but I still felt hurt.

"What if he hate's me know, know that I said that I used to like him. It's my fault, I wasn't there by his and Annabeth's side. I should go back and apologize better." I say to myself.

But then I hear a voice calling my name.

"I hear my name. Percy...?" I start walking to the sound.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"We should go find Nico." Annabeth says to me, just (what seem's like hours) after Nico left running away.

I nod, I shouldn't have said those things to him. And I never knew he liked me, but as a friend or more?

Me and Annabeth stood up and starting walking to find Nico. After a while, we found a stair case to the bathroom Nico used for his butt. Which I gotta say, is pretty cute. What the fuck did I just think?

I opened the bathroom door.

"Hey Nico, are you in here? About earlier. Ummm..." I paused when I heard a rope stretching.

"Nico?" Annabeth said.

We both paused at the third stall. The rope stretched again. I opened it slowly, for fear of what can be behind it. My eyes widened. Annabeth started screaming. In the bathroom stall, there was Nico, hanged by the neck. His mouth was parted, with a small amount of blood dripping. I gripped my hair and started yelling, how could Nico be like this?

"So...r" I heard a gasping sound.

I looked up, Nico was trying to say something, while trying to get air. Annabeth was shocked, and seemed to stunned to move.

"Uhhh, what do I do!" I cried.

I hadn't noticed I started crying.

"So...rr...y." Nico choked out.

"No no no. Don't apologize, I'm the one who should apoligize!" I say as I grab Nico's waist and pulled up.

But that seemed to make the rope tighten.

"Ah, sorry!" I look around to try to see what I can do.

"The rope!" I clasp my hands around Nico's neck, to the nose.

But I felt it tighten.

"Ahh shit. What to do!" I cried again.

I run to the bucket I saw on the way in. But I paused. It had different organs and a pool of blood in it. I didn't care, Nico's life was on the line! I grabbed the handle and dumped the blood and organs. I ran back to the stall, only for the bucket to fall out my hands. Staring at me with blank eyes, Nico swayed back and forth, back and forth. His finger's were coated in blood, and his forehead was sweating and blue. His dark brown eyes, now a lifeless blue-ish white. His thin neck was twisted slightly. Me and Annabeth backed up at the same time. Three steps backwards, and the wall hit our backs.

"NOOOO!" I yell, as new tears come down my face.

"WHY, WHY, WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU HANG YOURSELF!?" Tears flowed down in rivers.

"YOU WERE SMILING AND LAUGHING JUST A WHILE AGO, WHY!?" I yell.

Annabeth seemed to understand. Nico was a good friend to us. Maybe if I have not said those things, he would still be alive.

"I'm sorry Nico." I said, as Annabeth hugged me.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, now that's a story that is a keeper. Yeah, Percy being a jerk, not so much of an OC, but Nico was made into an OC, just because he is the boy version of Seiko Shinohara from Corpse Party: Tortured Souls.**

**If you haven't watched it, it's on youtube. Watch before reading the rest of this story. And yeah, first death in the first chapter.**

**I don't know about ya, but Imma give a little question every chapter, it would be one or three.**

**1: How do you think Nico died? (I know it says that Nico was hung, but for those who are reading this and know how Seiko died, then answer.)**

**Imagine Nico, the small boy that we all know and love, hung till suffocation. Oh wait, no don't. Just search up Seiko being hung in Corpse party Anime in google and hope for the best.**

**Untill next time, see ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chrion's POV**

I walk in a room, closing my eyes and rubbing my head. When I fell, my head started pounding in my skull. I open my eyes, and I see Hein _talking _to two ghost girls. One had a stabbed eye, and the other had most of her head cut off. They were laughing at whatever Hein had said.

"Hein! What are you doing?" I ask.

She turns around, and smiles.

"What does it look like? These two girls are just lonely and want a friend. It makes me sad that I cant help them out of this school. I was searching for hours, for everyone." She says.

I see a flash of cold blood murder on the Eye-Stabbed girl. I knew this was getting bad.

"Don't you dare harm her!" I yell at them.

Hein and the girls just look at me, with a confused look. I tried to get Hein out of the girls grasp, so I came towards her. She was surrounded by a blue aura, but she didn't seem to notice. The two girls stood up, and I was blasted away. My head hit the wall, and I started rubbing it.

"I know what you're going to do! Leave Hein alone and give her back!" I yell.

Eye-Stabbed girl was the first to react. Her eye widened and her pupil dilated. She turned around and grabbed Hein by her foot, same with the girl who has her head cut off. Hein was lifted into the air, upside down.

"What's wrong? What did he say wrong?!" Hein asked, clearly worried.

The little girls turned and flew out the door's windows. Hein's face slammed into the ground and she was dragged away.

"AAAAEEEEAAH!" She screamed.

I ran outside, just in time to see Hein body slam into a wall. Her organs, blood, and body parts flew in different directions. My mouth just hung open. I had failed, I had to tell her parents I would look after her and try to keep her safe, and I failed. I could hear faint foot steps behind me, but I was too stunned to do anything. Next thing I knew, I was struck in the head by what seemed like a hammer.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

Currently, I was walking with Leo. And Piper. The rest of us had gotten separated, and it became our goal to find the rest.

I felt Piper tug on my sleeve.

"What's wrong?" I say.

"I have to go." Piper said.

"Piper, we just went to a bathroom on the third floor. I thought I told you to go there." Leo look's around, only to find a blown apart body. Well, Organs and blood. With a few flesh body parts.

"I thought I _told you_ that the ground was not there. Most of it." Piper shot back.

We walked away from the pool of Organs, and found a bathroom on the second floor.

"You know, I wish we can find our class mates more faster." Just as Leo said that, Thalia had come out of the bathroom, along with Piper.

"The bathroom is no good here." Thalia says.

"What were you doing in the Bathroom?" I ask.

"Oh. I just came in there a few minuets ago, then Piper came in." Thalia said.

"Oh, hey Thalia, have you seen anyone around here?" And there goes Leo to be the overprotective one.

"Um, no. But I have found this." Thalia took out a small bag.

"Open it." Piper thrust the bag to me, and they all huddled around me.

I opened it, because I was really curious, but when I did, I shrieked and threw the bag on the ground. IN that bag, was a human tongue. The tongue was small and was coated in dried blood. Thalia looked like she could throw up, and Piper peed herself. Leo didn't even look, he was looking at a dead female body. He is so perverted.

"Leo, stop looking at the dead body! You'd think Nico would do that! Well, what most people think he does." Piper slapped Leo silly.

* * *

Walking down stairs, I didn't expect another person to be at this school. He was looking around, as if looking for something. Then another person slowly walked behind him. They walked off. I shook my head, maybe it was a flashback?

After that, the ground shook.

"Another earthquake!" Leo looked up to the ceiling.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Me and Annabeth stayed in front of the stall Nico's body is. I stopped crying, but guilt was still heavy in my chest. Now I know I shouldn't have said those things to him. I just wish he was still alive. But the ground shook, like an earthquake. I looked around, a hole appeared under us and Annabeth fell under.

"PERCY!" She screamed.

I gasped and jumped to grab her hand. But she slipped from my grasp. All I can do was watch in horror as Annabeth fell down three floors and at the bottom, her body exploded. Her head snapping north, her arms going left and right, and her legs going south. I felt like jumping in after her, but I had a feeling in my gut that I shouldn't. I don't know why, but I followed in. Two of the people I care about, dead. I start crying all over again. I soon stopped, and when I stood up, a little girl in a red dress was at the door of the bathroom.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Come." The girl said.

She walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for short chapter. But next chapter might be longer than the first. Please don't kill me, it was my friend's idea to kill off Annabeth. Sorry not sorry. I never liked Annabeth anyway. And YES, there is a Bad Ending to Percy and Annabeth. I'll show you after I'm done rambling.**

**Sooo, how did you like this chapter? Yes, I'm very detailed person. Poor Annabeth and Hein. Both blasted into walls. Well, Annabeth wasn't killed on a wall, but the floor can be a wall if it wants to. Again, sorry for short chapter, not sorry for me killing off Annabeth. Annabeth will get a better roll in the next Fan Fiction, Corpse Party: Sachiko's ever after Book of Shadows. Don't know if it will fit, but what ever.**

**Question 1: Do you think Leo was looking at his dead girlfriends organs, or some other poor person? Remeber, other people were here too.**

**Question 2: Who do you think the Little girl is?**

**A little quotes from next chapter, Beginnings.**

**"**Annabeth, she died. And so did Nico, it's my fault he's dead." I say to Jason.

"Stop. p, g, s. L e o." The voice on my phone said. " e. D o n ' k."

"We can't leave his body here, we should put him some where safe. I don't know about _safe _but it's a guess." Jason picked up Nico's limp body as I look down the hole again.

**Yep, leaving it there. Oh and BTW, Sachiko's ever after Book of Shadow's, Nico and Percy will get some more backround. And how NIco used to act with Percy around. Sorta like Naomi and Seiko.**

**See ya in da next chapter Madafaka's!**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked behind the girl in the red dress around a hall and down some stairs. This got me irritated. I looked at Annabeth's body, and I felt a tug of guilt and sadness.

"Were you close to her?" The little girl asked me.

I nodded.

"And that boy. What about him?" She pressed.

"Yeah, I was close to him. I guess. But I said something's that I shouldn't have, and now he's gone. Along with my girlfriend." I say sadly.

I walk away, I couldn't bare to see Annabeth's body. It sickened my stomach, to see that much blood.

The little girl halted and pointed up a head. I saw Jason lying there, with a few bruises on his arms. I ran to him, and just as I made it to him, he woke up.

"Percy? Whaa...?" Jason looks around.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Leo, Piper, and Thalia were with me. I think the earthquake split us up." Jason said.

"I _was _with Annabeth and Nico." I say lowly and sadly.

"Where are they?" Jason stood up.

"Dead." I can feel new tears coming.

"Oh god." Jason held a hand to his mouth, like if he was going to throw up.

"We need to find the rest who are most likely alive and get out of this hell hole." I turn around.

The little girl wasn't there anymore.

* * *

"Oh my god." Jason's was parted.

We looked at Nico's corpse. He was the same, sweaty blue forehead, blood-coated finger's, and lifeless blue/white eyes.

"If only I hadn't said those things I said, he would have been alive still." I say again. "And Annabeth, she fell threw this hole."

Jason looks down the hole I pointed to and throw's up. He was done after a while, but he seemed terrified.

"Hey Jason, have you seen anyone other than Leo, Piper, and Thalia?" I ask.

"No. But we saw a whole bunch of corpse's trying to find Leo." Jason said.

"Annabeth's dead. And Nico too, it's my fault he's dead." I say to Jason. "We are going to find the other's and get the fuck out of here. I know it."

"But we can't leave Nico's body here. Let's put him in a safe place. Well, not much of a safe place, I guess." Jason unties the nose around Nico's throat.

Nico's limp body fall's on him. And he takes it outside.

**Leo's POV**

I start looking through the pictures I took from the dead body's we saw. It's the only thing that keeps me sane, but I've always held a place in my heart for dead body's. I stop at the most gruesome one. I start laughing. Poor person.

But then I get a call form my phone, it doesn't show who it is though.

I pick up.

"Please, stop." Something said.

"What? Stop what?" I ask, which is stupid on my part.

"Stop. P, g, s. L e o." The voice on the other side said. "E. D o n ' K."

"What the hell? How do you know my name?!" I say.

I hear static, and I was going to hang up the call, when the person sent me a video.

I clicked it, and when I did, I regretted doing so. In the video, it showed Hein being lifted by two ghost girls and then dragged across the room, blasted through the glass of the door, then dragged down the hall. And at the end, it showed Hein being blasted into the wall by her feet, her torso, and then her head. The same picture I got in my phone, is. My. Girlfriend.

"NOOO! URGAHHHH! AHHHHH!" I shout.

**Percy's POV**

I hear screaming. Me and Jason look around, and follow it. I know it sounded dumb and retarded, but it was Leo's. But the screaming didn't stop once we got to the source. The screaming was louder. And then it stopped.

"What the actual hell?" Jason frowns.

After that, we started walking away. We saw the little girl again, but she seemed to be in a trance. So we walked away from her. After what seemed like hours, me and Jason went back to the Infirmary. I felt a tug in my stomach. We went to sleep, and I was having the worst time. I knew we shouldn't rest, but we had been searching for hours. I had the worst dream, yet what seemed like the best.

_"Nico, I cant stop the bleeding." I cry._

_"Hehe, well damn. I was pretty cut up, right?" Nico giggled._

_'Stop laughing, idiot.' I think._

_"You know, I had a great time with you. You were a good friend, although you could use some chill pills once in a while. Haha." Nico look into my soul._

_And he smiles._

_"Ahh, it hurts." He says. "This is fucked up. This school I mean. Who the hell leaves a drunk janitor in the middle of a freaking hallway. Holding scissors."_

_I keep crying, it seems like the only thing I can do. Nico twitches._

_"Hehe, I didn't make it to my sixteenth birthday. I was going to invite all my friends, but now it seems that I cant do that." He smiles again._

_"Nico, during your last moments, can you tell me who you've had a crush on?" I say, but that seems shallow._

_"Who told you I had a crush?" Nico says._

_"Jason." I said._

_"I knew it. Hahaha, Percy, did he tell you any details." Nico ask's._

_"Yes. He says she had green eyes and black hair. Sorta taller than you." I say._

_"Hahaha, he's such a dumb ass. Percy, what girl in our school is taller than me, has green eyes and black hair? Well, a bunch of girls are taller than me." Nico says._

_I look at him in confusion._

_"Percy, I have always said I hate you right?" I nod. "What's the opposite of hate?"_

_"Love." I say._

_"You are a doofus. I've always said I hated you, but in truth, I've always had a crush on you. If there is such a thing as love on first sight, it was me and you." Nico smiles._

_But then he starts frowning and crying._

_"What's wrong?" I ask, oblivious to the large gash in his chest._

_"I realized that I've never had my first kiss. Damn." He cries._

_I stare at him. I would never admit it, but I would like to be his first kiss._

_"Percy, would you be my first kiss? You know, before I die." Nico asks._

_I nod. What else can I do? He smiles, as I inch my face towards his. I can feel his breathing slowing down, and then finally, his breath is gone. I pull back and look at Nico's face once more. He was smiling, with his eyes closed. I start crying even harder._

I woke up when Jason was shaking me.

"What's wrong? You were crying in your sleep." Jason says, he was worried.

"I was dreaming about Nico, dying in a different way." I say, wiping my tears away.

"Oh." Is all Jason can say.

I get up. But I saw a sight I wish I hadn't. It was probably a flash, but it seemed real. Nico was standing there, smiling and holding onto the rope around his neck. But then he frowned at the sight of me. Even Jason can see him.

"Why did you let me die?" He asked.

"What?" I step back.

"You heard me, why did you let me go and die? You would've saved me, and Annabeth to. It only took you to go after me." Nico put his arm behind his back._  
_

"But-" I was cut off because Nico pounced on me.

Jason grabbed a chair and swung it at Nico's head. I can tell why, that thing wasn't Nico. It hit him, but he knocked Jason into a wall. Then he came back to me.

"**DIE!**" He yelled.

He took out a pair of sewing scissors. Where did he get those? He brought them up, and almost stabbed me in the eye. I say almost because I had grabbed a pipe that wasn't there before and whacked him in his head. He got back up and charged. I ran out the Infirmary. He followed me, damn Nico was fast. I can hear his footsteps, light against the ground. Yet, they were full of venom for some reason. I can praticly hear the venom dripping. I have a feeling I should swerve left, and I followed it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nico pounce on the ground, just were I had been. Thank god I went left. I go into a room, and a wire just comes out of nowhere, and I duck.

_Grsh._

I look back. I see Nico's head cut from his neck, and dropped to the floor.

'It's not really him.' I think to myself.

Jason run's to the room I'm in.

"Oh shit." He says.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

Whaaaat?! Where am I? I was with Leo, Jason, and Piper just a second ago. I wonder what the hell happened. Weird.

Anyway, I am walking across the hallway, and I find an open door. There seems to be a person in there.

"Hey, who are you?" I ask her.

She turns around. She has dead fish eyes, and a sweater tied around her waist. It looks like..._Naho Soenozaki?_

"Woah! Naho, what are you doing here?" I step back. So this is where she went.

"If your wondering, I am not an actual person. I'm the ghost of my body, searching for it and my love." Naho explained.

I tilted my head to the side. Who was her lover?

"Hey, if you're an actual ghost. Can you tell me where my friends are." It came out as a statement more than a question.

"All I can tell you is that...four of them are dead. You and the rest who are alive are the only ones in this school." I gasp at her words.

_Four_ of my friends are dead. I didn't think the charm would happen like this.

"But, I was with three other's, and then an earthquake happened-"

"The _earthquake_ is w

"Correct." Naho says.

"That's fucked up. This school might as well got me fucked up." I am mostly known for cursing alot.

Then I realize something.

"Hey, If you knew Annabeth died, who else has died?" I ask.

But Naho wasn't there anymore. She was even weirder in ghost form.

**Piper's POV (Before Thalia had that talk with Naho)**

Wow, this school is seriously messed up. I just found a person. No, not a living person, a dead person. Her skull was showing and it seemed to be cracked. Dried blood flowing around her, and her glasses broken. What was sorta funny was that she had a nose bleed.

But then again, this whole school was filled with dead bodies. As I continue walking down the steps to the first floor, I find something that pricks my mind. A news paper. And a pencil and some blank paper. I picked up the news paper.

"Four kids, all from Heavenly Host, had been kidnapped and brutally murdered. The first boy, Ryou Yoshizawa, had died by being stabbed to death through the stomach, ripping apart important organs and bleeding out. The first _girl_ had been murdered by having most of her head chopped off. The second girl, seemed to die by being stabbed in the left eye and having it removed, making her bleed out. The only survivor, Sachiko Shinozaki, has told us about was happened with trembling memories." I read.

Wow...that's...messed up.

* * *

After searching this damn school, I finally gave up an sat down. But little did I know, I sat on a rotting corpse. I shrieked and stood up and ran as far as possible from that. All around me, I see blood...organs...body parts...and bodies. I can tell Im close to having a panic attack.

Finally, I find a bathroom. But my luck is shit, and I find a giant whole in the ground.

And then I hear a sickening _crack!_

I turn my head and walk out the bathroom. Poor guy...

His head was cracked open, with some brain parts spilling out. I can tell this guy just died, since I heard the crack and his body looks fresh. And fresh blood pouring out. Lying next to him was a big piece of wood. I figured that must have killed him.

* * *

I hear laughter. Really crazy laughter. And then a hear a _sploosh!_

But the slpoosh was way too close. Too close for my liking. And then I look down. I fall forward.

I hear the laughter again. I look up and I see a guy, not much older than me, standing there, laughing and holding a bloody knife.

"Finally, I kill you. For my love..." And there goes his laughter.

"W-what?" I sputter out blood.

"You mean you don't know? Don't play dumb." He says in a mocking tone.

And he raises the bloody knife. I can see what he means. That kid that died by the wood cracking his skull open. He thinks I killed him.

"I didn't!" I sputter out even more blood. The sides of my eyes are blackening.

Too late. He stabs me straight on my neck. I gasp for air as my vision blackens and I cant see anymore. My breath hitches and I cough and I go still.

Yep, that's how I died. At the hands of a psycho guy who thinks I killed his love. Not the best way to die, but not the worst...

* * *

**Demon****: I'M SORRY DON'T KILL ME! I LOVE PIPER TOO!**

**Steam: Freaking finally! I hate Piper!**

**Fire: I didn't like her anyway...**

**Question #1- Guy who killed Piper, Jack or Hiccup? (Yes, my favorite ship is in this)**

**Anyway, I have realized that I didn't even get to the bad ends. Here it is!**

Bad end #1

I jumped in after Annabeth and she starts screaming at me fr going in after her. Her screaming cuts short when she splatters against the floor, me on top of her. I smile. I have only a sliver of health left. Finally, all the gulit inside me has ceased. I can even hear the small giggle of Annabeth and Nico. All I hope, is that the rest make it out alive.

I close my eyes. And I feel what death is like, and I can finally be with the ones I love...

**Short bad end. Sorry, here's number two. Were Nico was chasing Percy.**

Bad end #2

I have a feeling I should turn, but I don't follow it. But I wished I did. The thing I remember is Jason yelling out and something pounce on me. Before I can struggle, a sharp pain envelopes my backside. I scream in pain while I hear small laughter.

"Haha, I finally got you. Now you'll feel my pain!" Nico growls as he stabs me non stop.

And now, I have every regret. And I know now I deserve to die. I killed Nico by making him commit suicide and Annabeth, for letting her slip from my hands. And I am dying in pain, all of this is crashing down on me. My guilt, my regrets.

And I have but on thing to say.

I'm sorry...

**This literally took me a day to come up with. SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE IM SORRY!**


End file.
